1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a radiation cure device, and more specifically to a portable device having increased maneuverability, a laterally moveable and removable light housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently there has been developed a new ultraviolet coating for use on floors. The ultraviolet coating will protect floors from wear. In maintaining a floor in commercial settings, the cost to maintain a floor are approximately 85 percent labor and 15 percent material. Therefore, an ultraviolet coating that would reduce the labor results in significant savings and therefore increases the popularity of the newly developed UV coating. However, the UV coating cure devices to date having typically been quite large and cumbersome. They are often 400 pounds in weight and quite large. The maneuverability of these large curing devices are poor. Further, it is difficult to take a larger device into smaller areas such as a racquetball court. Still further, it would be difficult to lift the device over the threshold of some rooms such as racquetball courts. Japanese Patent 6""134381 discloses a UV curing device that has two sets of wheels, one for the X axis and one for the Y axis. Such a device does increase the maneuverability, but does little for reducing the size, protecting the light and making the cart easily maneuverable in small spaces.
The amount of curing that is done by the ultraviolet light is very dependent upon the voltage to which the cured device is connected. An operator will typically expect 120 volts from the outlet. However, due to problems that may arise from the transmission of power by the power companies, the voltage may be less than 120 volts. Other common reasons for having less than the anticipated voltage include long power runs, long extension cords and small gauge wires. Therefore, it is quite possible that an operator may attempt to cure an entire floor at 110 volts and then discover that the coating has not been cured due to a lack of power to the light source. It would then be necessary to redo the entire floor, resulting in a considerable waste of time. If the operator had known about the low voltage to begin with, the operator could have compensated for this when the first pass over the floor was made. It is, of course, understood that in other countries, the voltage may vary from 120 volts, but the same problem exists as to knowing the voltage that is being supplied.
In addition, it is often necessary to cure a floor that is under a protrusion. The protrusion could be a heating duct or other similar structure. The structure would be several inches off of the floor and would run along the length of a wall. Previously, in order to cure underneath such an obstacle, it was necessary to go perpendicular to the wall and cure only the width of the light housing. Then the curing device is moved over the width of the light housing and then moved in again. This was necessary because the light housing and the device would not fit under the obstruction if the curing device was run parallel to the obstruction. This takes a substantial amount of time to move into and out of each position, rather than running parallel along the length of the obstruction.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art devices and provides for an improved radiation-curing device. As used in this application, radiation may refer to ultraviolet, infrared or visible light. The type of radiation that is used would be dependent upon the coating and what radiation is necessary to cure the coating. The radiation radiates photo energy of any wavelength or frequency which causes curing or crosslinking or which catalyzes free radical polymerization of the applied photoreceptive materials to create the desired coating. The present invention is not limited to any particular coating or to any band of photoenergy other than the material be capable of being cured from a liquid to a solid state upon exposure of photoradiation after the coating has been applied to a floor surface.
In one embodiment, the invention is an apparatus for curing a photocurable material applied to a floor surface. The apparatus includes a wheeled frame, a light housing releasably connected with the frame, a power supply operatively connected to the frame and a source for curing light mounted in the light housing. A first connector is operatively connected to the power supply and a second, mating connector is operatively connected to the source of curing light, wherein the first and second connectors are releasably connected to each other. A releasable connection between the housing and the frame consisting essentially of one mechanical connection, the mechanical connection consisting essentially of a first mounting mechanism operatively connected to the light housing and a second mounting mechanism operatively connected to the frame, and in mating connection to the first mounting mechanism, wherein the light housing is releasably connected to the frame.
In another embodiment, the invention is an apparatus for curing a photocurable material applied to a floor surface. The apparatus includes a wheeled frame, a light housing operatively connected to the frame and a fixed output power supply. A source of curing light is mounted in the light housing and the light housing has a top and the top has a maximum height of 7 inches from the floor, wherein the apparatus is transportable and easily maneuverable in areas with limited access.
In another embodiment, the invention is an apparatus for curing a photocurable material applied to a floor surface having a wheeled frame, a light housing releasably connected to the frame and a power supply operatively connected to the frame. A source of curing light is mounted in the light housing. A first mounting mechanism is operatively connected to the light housing and a second mounting mechanism is operatively connected to the frame, wherein the light housing is releasably connected to the frame. One of the first and second mounting mechanisms have first and second positions, whereby the light housing is connectable to the frame at first and second lateral positions.
In another embodiment, the invention is an apparatus for curing a photocurable material applied to a floor surface. The apparatus includes a wheeled frame, a light housing operatively connected to the frame and a power supply operatively connected to the frame. A source of curing light is mounted in the light housing and the light housing is sized and configured to extend laterally at least one inch from any other portions of the apparatus, wherein the apparatus is movable parallel to and underneath an overhang.
In another embodiment, the invention is an apparatus for curing a photocurable material applied to a floor surface. The apparatus includes a wheeled frame, a light housing releasably connected to the frame and a fixed output power supply. A source of curing light is mounted in the light housing. A first connector is operatively connected to the power supply and a second, mating connector is operatively connected to the source of curing light, wherein the first and second connectors are releasably connected to each other. There is a releasable connection between the housing and the frame consisting essentially of a first mounting mechanism operatively connected to the light housing and a second mounting mechanism operatively connected to the frame, wherein the light housing is releasably connected to the frame and in mating connection to the first mounting mechanism. The light housing has a height of 7 inches or less from the floor and the apparatus has a weight of 100 pounds or less, wherein the apparatus is transportable and easily maneuverable in areas of limited access. One of the first and second mounting mechanism have first and second positions whereby the housing is connectable to the frame at first and second lateral positions. The light housing is sized and configured to extend laterally at least 1 inch from any other portion of the apparatus, wherein the apparatus is movable parallel to and underneath an overhang.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of curing a photocurable material applied to a floor surface. The method includes applying a photocurable material to a floor, a wall having an obstruction extending out over the floor at least 1 inch in width. The apparatus is positioned for curing the photocurable material proximate the obstruction. The apparatus has a wheeled frame, a light housing operatively connected to the frame and a power supply operatively connected to the frame. A source of curing light is mounted in the light housing and the light housing is sized and configured to extend, laterally, at least 1 inch from any other portion of the apparatus. The apparatus is moved parallel to and underneath the obstruction.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of replacing a light source in an apparatus for curing a photocurable material, the apparatus having a wheeled frame, a light housing releasably connected to the frame, a power supply operatively connected to the frame and a source of curing light mounted in the light housing. A first connector is operatively connected to the power supply and a second, mating connector is operatively connected to the source of curing light, wherein the first and second connectors are releasably connected to each other. A first mounting mechanism is operatively connected to the light housing and a second mounting mechanism is operatively connected to the frame, wherein the light housing is releasably connected to the frame. The method includes operating the apparatus, whereby the source of curing light becomes hot and then bums out. Prior to the light cooling, a first light housing is disconnected from the frame. The first light housing is replaced with a second light housing having a second source of light, whereby the apparatus may then be used without delay.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of curing a photocurable material applied to a floor surface. The method includes applying a photocurable material to a floor. Then, an apparatus is positioned for curing the photocurable material. The apparatus has a wheeled frame, a light housing operatively connected to the frame and a power supply operatively connected to the frame. A source of curing light is mounted in the light housing. Then, the voltage being supplied to the apparatus is measured, whereby the voltage being supplied is used to determine a speed sufficient to move the apparatus to cure the photocurable material.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method of curing a photocurable material applied to a floor surface. The method includes applying a photocurable material to a floor. Then, an apparatus is positioned for curing the photocurable material. The apparatus has a wheeled frame, a light housing operatively connected to the frame and a power supply operatively connected to the frame. A source of curing light is mounted in the light housing. Then, the voltage being supplied to the apparatus is measured, whereby the voltage being supplied is used to determine if sufficient power is available to cure the photocurable material.